Ryuunosuke's Secret
by blue fire 101
Summary: Ryuunosuke has a secret that he's kept for a year now. Something happens and he has no choice but to keep his secret at the Shiba mansion. How will everyone react to this secret and how far is he willing to protect it. Rated T just in case. info inside.


Okay just so everyone knows. This is my first attempt at writing a Super Sentai story. Sorry if I make the characters not act their personalities completely. This one will be about Samurai Sentai Shinkengers. The main focus is on Ryuunosuke. This takes place after the Series but everyone is living in the mansion together. There will be new villains for them to face so. Plot: Ryuunosuke has a secret that he's kept for a year now. Something happens and he has no choice but to keep his secret at the Shiba mansion. How will everyone react to this secret? How much is Ryuunosuke willing to risk his life to protect said secret. There will be a character that shows up and she belongs to me. Please give me reviews good or bad, or guidance.

Chapter 1: Ryuunosuke's Visit

Ryuunosuke's P.O.V.

I stretched my arms before getting up to get dress for my usual jogging session in the morning, while everyone else was sleeping. I put on my blue track suit and proceeded to jog my way out of the Shiba mansion and into the forest. Jogging helps me clear my mind and focus on my training for being a Samurai. I kept my pace even and smooth. I kept jogging for a good half-hour before returning to the mansion and changing into my training attire. Tono-sama and Mako-neesan were already there practicing their blows, and blocks. Kotoha was sitting down watching them with Genta right by her. Chiaki as usual was the last one to arrive with sleep still on his face and the kuroko dressing him.

"Chiaki. You're late again." Tono-sama said as he turned to take a quick glance at Chiaki before blocking Mako-neesan's blow. I looked at Chiaki with a disapproving look. He was never really serious about being a samurai. Video games were his thing, at first but over this past year his strength has grown and he's still determined as ever to defeat Tono. Genta asked Kotoha to spar with him, and she agreed.

I stood there waiting patiently as Tono defeated Mako. I walked over and bowed before Tono.

"Are you ready Ryuunosuke?" Tono asked

"Ha." I replied back as I brought my katana down on Tono's head only to have it blocked. We sparred back and forth for a while until I was struck, tired, and breathless. I collapsed on the floor panting, but happy at myself. Tono extended his hand out to me, which I took and stood up again.

"Arigato gozimasu Tono." I said after standing up and brushing myself off. I bowed and went to sit down as Chiaki took my place. I turned and saw a kuroko hand me a towel to wipe my sweat off with. I nodded my head in thanks. The hours ticked by, and before we knew it, dinner time had arrived. Everyone gathered in the main room after changing and taking showers. For dinner was miso soup, with white rice, omelet rice, and of course sushi thanks to Genta. As usual Genta's sushi was plain. He started getting angry again because no matter what he did, the flavor of the sushi tasted plain to me.

After everyone had dinner I headed back to my room to practice calligraphy for an hour before I headed out to the zoo. (Explanations will come in a little bit) Carefully I placed each stroke in the correct order without fail. The clock struck 7:00pm and I put my things away before heading towards the main door. Looking to make sure no one was around I quickly put my shoes on and headed out on foot to the zoo. After a good ten minutes of walking I hailed a cab. (I don't what zoos are close to the Shiba Mansion, or what their names are, so I'll put in a name later on.) The drive took thirty minutes and I paid the driver. The zoo was still open for another half an hour. I quickly glanced at the map and headed towards the Tiger's den. In there was a tiger cub all alone. The instance I appeared the cub got up and ran to the glass halting as to not hit the glass. She started roaring her little roar at me indicating she was glad to see me.

I looked about the display and noticed that she was alone yet again. I took out a piece of paper and wrote "What happened to the other tigers?" She looked at me and indicated with her head a sign that read "All full grown tigers will be sent back to their native homes." I shook my head and looked into those sad eyes of hers. I looked about and saw no one around. Next thing that happened was an announcement "ALL VISITORS TO THE ZOO, WE WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT THE ZOO IS CLOSING SO PLEASE EXIT. ALL VISITORS TO THE ZOO, WE WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT THE ZOO IS CLOSING SO PLEASE EXIT." I turned and looked at her again. I waved my hand good-bye to her before turning around and heading towards the entrance.

Thirty minutes later I arrived back at the mansion undetected. I went to my room and breathed out a sigh of relief that I apparently was holding in. No one noticed my visit and that was good. (Explanation in a little bit). Quickly I went back to my daily routine.

Akira's P.O.V. (the tiger cub)

Today was like any other day. Humans come and see me, and the other animals to amuse themselves. I hated the fact that I got caught. Before you ask let me tell you all about my history. (Anything about Akira belongs to me the author because she is my character). The truth is I'm not from Earth. I'm not even human at all. I'm actually from a planet called Regesnar which is a far off planet not even close to the Earth. My planet is inhabited with Tigers of different colors and sizes. Only the pure red Tigers are of royal blood, and right to rule. I am a pure red tiger, but I am the last of my kind. We are warriors who are bent on protecting the universe. We seek other planets out when they ask for help like Tresgon planet of the Wolfs, Bistong planet of the Eagles, and so on. Not all planets like mine are full of good animals. Our enemies are stronger than any enemy the Super Sentai forces have met. Each planet has their own unique genetic chromosome that gives them a special power. My planet has given us the ability to regenerate wounds at a fast rate, but it depends on the wound itself whether it is grave or minor.

We don't age that quickly, as humans do. I'm actually 5,000 years old, but that doesn't matter. Peace had settled over all planets for a good 2,000 years, but that didn't last long. Ogareth the fourth destroyed all of that. He comes from the planet Waxworms. They are a species bent on power, destruction, and enslaving anything not of their own kind. They look like slime covered worms, mixed with frog, and they stink of death. A species created without emotions, and fear. They even have a god who will suck the life force out of a planet to satisfy its hunger. My planet along with Tresgon, Bistong, and a few others joined together and created amour that would cover our bodies and enhance our powers. My planets element is Fire. Tresgon is Steel. Bistong is Air. We fought four centuries before finally driving them away, but they warned us of their return. With my planet destroyed and the others in need of repairs I sent myself to Earth in order to find reinforcements, and a way to destroy the Waxworms once and for all. I have yet to find the answer. I met Ryuunosuke one year ago. I had crashed landed in the forest near the Shiba mansion. I had a necklace around my neck with magic infused that allows me to have a human form. Also allows me to call my amour down and equip it. Ryuunosuke was jogging when he heard me roaring. He stopped and approached me slowly. I looked at him and sensed that he was a person of good. Slowly I walked over to him and he gently picked me up. He cradled me showing that he cared, and keeping me from getting any wetter.

At first I stayed in the forest and he would give me some meat every day to help me stay strong, and healthy. A week past and everything was going smoothly until I decided to venture out of the forest. Stupid mistake that was. A team of dog catchers were circling around when they spotted me immediately called for backup, the police. When I heard the sirens I started to panic. I tried to climb up a tree, but was caught in the middle of climbing and shoved into the back of a van. I roared as loud as I could to see if Ryuunosuke could hear me.

He wasn't too far away when he heard my roar. He immediately started chasing the van. He tried to get them to release me and give me to him, but A: Tigers are not allowed to be kept as pets, and B: he had no proof. Before that incident I told Ryuunosuke everything about me. At first he was shocked that I could even speak, but after a little bit he got use to it, and enjoyed talking to me.

Ever since then Ryuunosuke would come and visit me half an hour before the zoo closed to see how I was doing, and if there was anything he could do. I would just roar at him and let him know I was okay. He still hated the fact that I was locked up in the zoo. Sighing I went back to laying down in the shade cooling off, and just staying calm. That's when I felt something on my mom. It smelt awful and for some reason I started to blackout.

Next Day Ryuunosuke's P.O.V.

I went for my morning jog as usual and came back right as the newspaper arrived. I asked the kuroko for it and browsed through it until a certain headline caught my immediate attention. "Tiger Cub kidnapped, and held for ransom." I immediately went inside and changed into my normal clothes. Snapping my Shodophone open I called the zoo, and asked for the details. Nothing much was known about the whole incident. I snapped the phone shut and changed for practice. I fought with Tono, and Chiaki glad that I wasn't distracted. When practice was done and everyone had breakfast I excused myself and headed to my room. I sat there trying to think why someone would steal a tiger.

Reason one: To cut their fur off and sell for money.

Reason two: Train to be a vicious hunter.

Reason three: To eat.

Reason four: For Money.

All of those reasons kept circling around in my head, and it only made me even angrier. I controlled my breathing my imagining that I was performing on stage dressed in my usual Kabuki attire. That helped for all of five minutes. That's when I decided to go find her, but one problem. What was I going to tell the others?

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please give me feedback especially if you've written Sentai stories before. Doesn't matter what group. Please R&R. Thanks.


End file.
